


New Agent

by Team_Destiel



Category: Destiel-fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel-Freeform, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Destiel/pseuds/Team_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what will happen when singer, Dean Winchester meets his new agent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know I've never written a fanfiction before. so the more the feedback the better :)

"...So...you're my new agent''

''Yes...is there a problem?"

''No, not at all, '' Dean said, eyeing his new agent up from head to toe. Black ruffled sex hair almost covering his ocean blue eyes.  
''It's just- you might be quite distracting."

''Why would I be distracting?'' Cas said quizzically - that's what Dean's was guessing from the name tag anyway. It actually read Castiel, but that would take too long to shout out when...

''Cause' your body is like a fucking goddess possessed it'' Dean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world  
Cas blushed.  
''...Okay...so...umph'' Dean silenced Cas with a hard, strong, breathtaking kiss, shoving him against a wall, one hand fisted in Cas' hair, the other hand fisting the shirt under his blazer. Dean suddenly pulled away and stared at Cas.

''And also good kisser...huh'' Dean said, then walked away, leaving behind an ever so startled and confused Castiel, his hair now looking even more sexed up than before.


End file.
